


Meeting Again

by Revasnaslan



Series: Lilacs and Wisteria [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunions, s o f t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Thace and Ulaz see each other again. Finally.





	Meeting Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aretia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/gifts).



> Originally posted 11/07/17 over on tumblr.
> 
> tfw you make yourself emotional not once but _twice_ in a given day cause you were writing your otp being s o f t ;;

Ulaz wouldn’t have described himself as someone who was patient. If he felt he should act, he did so—consequences be damned. Of course, this line of thinking had gotten him stationed on a rock in the middle of a mine field… and he was certain that Kolivan had sent him there to try and knock some sense into him.

Didn’t work… and it had cost him an arm and a leg—literally. As he stood in front of Thace’s healing pod, he could picture the annoyed look Thace would have shot him for such a morbid quip, had he actually been awake right now. Ulaz sighed, going over some of the readings the pod was providing him, as Coran had taught him.

On one hand, Ulaz was relieved because Thace was _alive_ , having survived an explosion that should have killed him. On the other hand, the _waiting_ was beginning to wear on him. He wanted Thace to wake up so that he could finally touch him again after nearly a year—a year and a half?—of separation. While their contact with one another had been fleeting during their time undercover, it had been better than when Ulaz had been sequestered on one of the most boring posts the Blade of Marmora had. Every single time one of Thace’s messages had come through, destined for the main base, Ulaz had always savored checking them over. Especially towards the end of his tenure there, when loneliness had seeped into his bones and he longed for some sense of familiarity and comfort.

His ears perked up when the pod gave a faint hiss and then opened, releasing Thace— _finally_. Ulaz quickly stepped forward to catch Thace before he could trip and fall. It took Thace a moment to regain his footing. He clung to Ulaz in the interim, taking short, shaky breaths as he tried to acclimate to leaving the pod. Ulaz had already dimmed the lights in the room enough that they shouldn’t have bothered Thace’s eyes too badly, but Thace pressed his face against Ulaz’s shoulder anyway.

Not that he was going to complain.

When Thace started purring softly, clinging to him tighter, Ulaz chuckled softly, pressing his nose against Thace’s temple. “Welcome back to the world of the living.

Thace turned his head to butt their foreheads together, smiling easily. A soft hum left him as their noses brushed. “I missed you, love…”

Ulaz couldn’t stop his own purring then, as he pressed back against the touch. “I missed you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
